senri love story
by Shellz006
Summary: Senri falls in love with a day class student, but knows there love can not be.


"Hey Marie!" said Raven as she fell into step with Marie.

"What do you want?" Marie muttered.

Suddenly Yuki sprinted by, being chased by a large group of girls. Raven jumped in front of the girls, said, "You girls are so Fu*king annoying. Leave Yuki alone. If you think the night class boys will like you for killing their friends, think again. The only thing that will change is the fact that you're not in jail."

"I will kill you, you mother fucker!" Marie suddenly yelled out. One of the girls had a knife in her hand and was about to throw it at Raven. Raven turned around sprinted away from the knife. Marie tackled the girl and grabbed the knife away from her. But not even 5 seconds after she had gotten the knife away, the girl pulled out another knife and stabbed Marie in the upper arm. Marie pulled out the knife, and looked like she could kill the girl.

Raven grabbed the knifes and said, "Try that again, and I will kill you fucker." Then Marie collapsed from blood loss, and attempted to stand up without passing out. She walked over to Raven, and put a calming (yet bloody) hand on her shoulder. Raven looked over, at her paled complexion and walked away from the fight. "Are you ok?" Raven asked, worryingly.

"No, I'm lying on the ground with blood pouring out of me, and I'm perfectly fine." Said Marie sarcastically.

"Fair point. Let's get you to the medical room."

"No!" screeched Marie.

"Why the hell not?" screamed Raven annoyed.

I'm fine. I refuse to go somewhere that's not nessacary." Said Marie.

"You're not fine! You just got stabbed in the arm!" Screeched Raven annoyed.

"Yeah, well if I can move, I'm fine. Stated Marie simply.

Don't argue. Said Zero as he popped over.

"Yea, listen to him." Said Raven.

"I can if I want, and I'm fine so I'm not. You can't make me.'

"God fucking dammit. Do what he says." Screeched Raven. "Now, Shut up and let us take you to the god damned medical room!

*Senri walks in*

"What happened here?" He asked

Marie got stabbed in the arm by a fan girl and she fucking refuses to go to the medical room! Said Raven.

Maire! Go to the medical room, now! Exclaimed Senri.

"No, damn it!" Screeched Marie.

*picks Marie up silently, walks over to the school building* "You give me no choice." Said Senri.

Raven stood there silently.

"Put me the fuck down!" Yelled Marie, thrashing as much as she could.

Marie, you're hurt. Don't argue.

"Fucking put me down Zero, or I will kick you in the balls!" Marie screamed.

"Marie, if you hurt Zero, I will kill you." Said Raven, holding a knife to Marie's throat.

"Raven, Don't"

"But Zero…"

Marie then bites Zero, causing him to drop her, and she attempts to scramble away but, falls over.

"Maire! Calm the Fuck down!" shouts Senri.

"Just let her die." Says Raven.

"Thank you!" says Marie. "Hey, wait…"

Then raven grabbed Marie's legs, and drags her toward the medical room.

"Let me go!" shout Marie. *passed out from blood loss.

"And she wonders why I never help her on her homework, cheap ass." Muttered Raven.

"Well let's bring her to the Medical room." Said Senri.

"M'kay." Says Raven. *drags her the rest of the way, knocks on the door*

"Yes?" asks the nurse lady.

"Raven Craft here to drop off Marie Blade. She was stabbed earlier by a day class student and has collapsed due to blood loss. Please take her in."

"Ok. Just lay her on one of the beds and you may leave."

"Alright. Just one thing. When she wakes up, she will try to escape."

"OK." Said the lady.

"What did the lady say?" said Senri.

"To just leave her on the bed." Replied Raven.

"Ok."

*Skip to when she wakes up*

"Where the hell am I?" asked Marie.

You're in the medical room, don't worry.

"Why the hell am I here?" Said Marie.

"You got stabbed by the Day class student..." said Raven.

"And I'm in the medical room because..." said Marie.

"Because you were stabbed you god damn baka!" screeched Raven.

"I don't like medical rooms, and I made a vow never to be in one." said Marie.

"Well you are so you're vow is broken." Laughed Raven.

"Shut the fuck up bitch." Said Marie.

*Marie tries to leave but zero and Senri are blocking the door way*

*rolls eyes* "I'm used to your insults." Said Raven.

Whatever Marie said. * grabs a chair, breaks window.

"Fuck! The hell do you think you're doing? We're on the top floor!" yelled out Raven.

"Bye!" *Jumps out window and ankle snaps when she lands* "GOD, FUCKING DAMN IT!" she screams.

You. Fucking. Baka. Raven said*runs down the stairs*

*examines your ankle* "Yup, defiantly broken." Raven said.

*Marie crawls away, and hides in bushes*

"Marie, I know you're there. Come on..." *drags her back to the medical room* said Raven.

"But I'm not there. I'm in my room watching you. You're hallucinating all of this." Said Marie.

"I'm not a baka." Said Raven.

"IK. I'm in my room, still sleeping" said Marie, tried to convince her that she was hallucinating.

"...you just jumped out the window" said raven "Come on." *drags Marie back to the room*

*tried to stand up, and ankle gives out under her*

*carries you up the stairs.* "You're heavier that you look." Raven panted.

"That's offensive!" cried out Marie.

"Well it's true." Raven muttered.

*Marie passes out again*


End file.
